Cuffed
by Kuroi Neko-kun
Summary: Never show magic tricks to your boss unless you have a spare key.


**Cuffed**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: Never show magic tricks to your boss unless you have a spare key.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Warning: None.

A/N: Just got me wondering.

**&&&**

The redhead looked at his subordinate with thinning patience as the young CSI rummaged his pockets for a certain item that he wasn't able to find at the moment. Horatio wondered what made him agree to this little trick.

"Speed," he said calmly.

"Don't worry, H. I got the key… somewhere…"

"Japan is also somewhere, Speed," he deadpanned. The young CSI went back to searching with one hand. The reason to that was his other hand, or specifically wrist, was handcuffed to Horatio's in an attempt to show the older man a magic trick.

"Speed," the redhead repeated, less patient this time.

"I can't find it," the CSI finally admitted.

"I could have told you that," Horatio said before lifting the handcuffed wrist. The action lifted Speed's as well. "Now what do we do?"

"We can head to the magic shop…"

"I can get Alexx to saw it off," H suggested.

"You're willing to risk the embarrassment?" H lifted an eyebrow in a questioning gesture. Speed sighed. "Right, you're not going to be the one to be dragged." Horatio nodded. Before they could plan anything further, his cell phone rang. He answered it.

"Yeah?" A pause. "Now?" Another pause. "Okay… I'll bring Speed. Yes, I'm sure." His eyes lowered to the cuffs. "It's not like I have a choice."

**&&&**

"Speed! We have to get out of the car!" H shouted in the Hummer moments later. Apparently, Speedle had refused to budge, worried about the level of embarrassment he would be getting if they walked to the crime scene.

"Speed, if you don't, I'll use my own means to detach your arm so that **I** can get out of the car." Speed flinched at H's harsh tone, and the threat to his arm, and moved with Horatio out of the Hummer.

"H, would you hold my hand?" he asked as he looked around. The supervisor of the day shift gave his CSI a look that said _no_ _fucking way_. "Come on, H. This is embarrassing!"

"As opposed to the awkwardness when I **hold** your **hand**?" Speed gave the notion some thought.

"Okay, not the best idea." H fought every part of himself as he bit back his remark that the whole magic trick was not his best idea. Instead he sighed and one-handedly put on his sunglasses. He was about to walk to the scene and leave Tim behind when the handcuff tugged at him.

"Speed, move." Deciding not to anger his boss any further, Tim walked with H. He thanked his lucky stars that Eric, Calleigh and Alexx hadn't arrived yet. Unknown to him, H was thinking along the same line.

"What the hell happened to the both of you?" They heard the humor filled drawl that belonged to Frank Tripp.

"A magic trick gone wrong," H provided," Frank, info?" As the detective told him of the crime scene, the both of them couldn't ignore the amusement in his voice.

**&&&**

The crime scene was hell. Okay, the crime scene wasn't but Speed knew searching through it with Horatio was hell. Both of them had walked in two directions way too much, once causing the two to comically fall on their backs. Tripp was too busy laughing to help. Deciding it was for the better, H called Eric and Calleigh. He regretted it as soon as they arrived and laughed at them. After they processed the crime scene, they went back to the crime lab in search of Alexx. Once they were in the comforts of the morgue, Alexx raised an eyebrow as she eyed the handcuffs.

"When the rumor was that the two of you were stuck together, I wasn't expecting this."

"What were you expecting?" Speed asked. H shook his head.

"Alexx, please." The coroner nodded as she took out the saw.

"Now hold still, I don't want to accidentally saw off your arm."

"It isn't the first time I heard that today, Alexx," Speed said, looking at H.

**&&&**

Hands free of each other, Horatio let out a sigh of relief. He was glad that he was detached of Speed. After thanking his ME, he left with Speed. As they were out of the morgue, the supervisor faced his subordinate.

"A word of advice Speed, next time you want to show me magic tricks, have a spare key," he said. Speed smirked and made a small key appear out of nowhere.

"Didn't need one," he said, still smirking. It was probably the first time the crime lab saw Horatio Caine chase after Tim Speedle with intent to kill. They all heard the supervisor shout: "SPEED!"

**&&&**

**End**

**&&&**


End file.
